Yonio of Ariandel
"You may not survive in this war, but always remember. Remember what you're fighting for" - Yonio's quote to his army in the 3rd part of Leeren's Arc Introduction Yonio is one of the main characters from The Fate of Genesis whose main ability is bending reality in order to create a portal-like gate to a pocket dimension called "Yonity". Using his main weapon which is a Keyblade called Demon Dweller Blade, he can use this previous ability as well as absorbing energy from the received magic damage and releasing it in form of a light beam. Furthermore, the Demon Dweller Blade has an unique passive ability called "Anti-Magic" which allows him to cut any kind of Magic attack or defensive spell. Introduced as someone who didn't really have any potential and had a really weird backstory, Yonio's backstory and arsenal of abilities eventually were being bigger and started making Yonio one of the main characters of the arc. Appearance Yonio is shown as an eighteen years old boy with a somewhat curly short hair as well as two sharp sharp red eyes. Moving on to his clothing, it is kind of extravangant style wearing a lime shirt covered by a yellow jacket and a teal scarf. Besides, he always seems to be wearing some neon red gloves as well as some blue jeans and gray shoes. However, he has a pair of cat ears stuck to his head. These don't seem to be fake, considering his DNA is partly similar to a cat's one. Nonetheless, he doesn't show a tail, though it is said that this was lost due to one of his fights. Backstory At first, Yonio's backstory was quite odd, constantly saying that he was born from a peach, which didn't make much sense. However, as the arc developed, his past was making itself clear. It was a snowy day when, in the cathedral of Ariandel, a heir was born. His name was Helbram of Ariandel. The newborn's body was humanoid, however, without being able to turn his body into its ice form. Moreover, he was meant to link the fire, being this one the one who chose him as its heir. Nonetheless, he was a Lord of Cinder. This made Yonio's insanity grow, which caused him to slaughter his family and feed on their corpses. Afterwards, he realized what he did was a mistake and, wanting to redeem himself from sins, went on a journey to kill all the Lord of Cinder's, and extinguish the first flame. Once he finished his task, he asked for his family to be reborn and forget about him in order for them not to feel any kind of feeling towards him. After this, he changed his name to Yonio, deleting his own memory to forget such terrible past. Abilities Physichal features '''Developed and Skilled speed : '''Trained for years, Yonio is able to move at his peak, which is Mach 80 (27440 m/s) '''Super-Human Strength : '''Although strength is one of the features that, compared to his partners, is not that good, he's able to destroy a building without many complications (Without using any other ability/transformation)